Vulture Police/Main article
The Vulture Police are antagonists from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Appearance The vulture police have blue feathers and light blue tummies and front legs. They have peach heads with white feathers at the bottom of their necks. One of them wears a blue hat, while the other one wears a brown hat. Both of their hats have yellow rhombuses on them. Personalities The vultures are not exactly antagonists, but sometimes they don't really do what Timon and Pumbaa want them to do. For example, in Yosemite Remedy, they do not want to arrest the raccoon thief who stole their suitcase, so Timon decides to have revenge on the raccoon. Another example is in Alcatraz Mataz, where they arrest Timon and Pumbaa after Toucan Dan framed them for stealing a train car full of beak polish. The vultures also talk very fast. Their voices noticeably switch in Season 2. Information The Vulture Police appear in a total of 6 episodes in the show. The Law of the Jungle The vulture police catch Timon scratching his back with the Forbidden Stick. So they take him to a judge rhino to see if he's innocent or guilty. It turns out that all they were doing to Timon is showing him what would happen if he breaks the law. But after Timon touches a Forbidden Rock, the vultures put him in a guillotine. Yosemite Remedy Timon and Pumbaa ask the vulture police to arrest the raccoon thief who stole their suitcase full of valuables. The vultures handcuff the raccoon but the thief tells them that he only found Timon and Pumbaa's suitcase and that he can't go to jail when they didn't actually see him steal it. So the vultures take the handcuffs off of him and let him go. Later, after Timon and Pumbaa's valuables come out of the thief's trash house, the police realize that the raccoon has been lying and that he really did steal Timon and Pumbaa's suitcase. Wide Awake in Wonderland The vulture police make a brief appearance in this episode in the meerkat and warthog version of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. They arrest Goldi-meerkat-locks for breaking in the three warthogs' house. I Don't Bolivia The vulture police see that Timon freed Toucan Dan out of his cage and tell the meerkat to put the toucan back in there. They later return and free Toucan Dan (who is really Timon in disguise) out of his cage. When Toucan Dan returns and impersonates Timon, Pumbaa is not able to tell which one's which and makes the vulture police put the two in stockades and see which one can easily bite a snail's shell. Shopping Mauled The vulture police show up after the Hakuna Matata Megamall explodes due to a gas leak. Alcatraz Mataz The vulture police throw Timon and Pumbaa in jail after Toucan Dan's framed them for stealing a train car full of beak polish. They later arrest Toucan Dan when they find out that it was really him who stole it. They also throw Timon and Pumbaa back in prison for escaping after they told them not to. Gallery VulturePolice1.jpg VulturePolice2.jpg VulturePolice3.jpg VulturePolice4.jpg VulturePolice5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-Movie Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Vultures